Chivalry
by weaponsmistress1010
Summary: Steve balled his hands into fists still trying to resist the urge to take up his stance and beat the living crap out of the spoiled, rich looking kid right in front of him. Not only was his pride being injured but his chivalry was being mocked as well.


"Where the hell am I now?"

Steve kicked the ground in frustration causing a few of the fallen cherry blossoms to fly upwards in the air. He wasn't sure what time it was already but judging by the darkness of his surroundings, it was a probably half pass eight or later. The sun was nowhere in sight and the moon had taken its rightful place in the sky but it did little, if any, to light Steve's view of where he was.

He closed his eyes to calm himself down as he sighed. He opened them again to scrutinize his surroundings one more time.

Cherry Blossoms.

Wherever he looked, wherever he turned, he was greeted by Sakura trees. He was standing in what looked like a park illuminated by a few tall lamps a few feet away from each other. There was a fountain in the middle and some benches were carefully placed a couple of meters away from the fountain.

Steve wasn't complaining about the park or the trees. In fact, he found the place very relaxing. It was a perfect place to be in whenever one needed to rest or just escape from the cruelties the world had to offer.

However, this was not where he needed to be. He didn't join the sixth installment of the King of Iron Fist Tournament just to be lost in this little haven he found in the middle of nowhere.

Steve cursed silently under his breath as he plopped down on one of the benches. He covered his face with his hands, closed his eyes and sighed. How could he be so stupid as to allow himself to get lost while the tournament was in order? Oh how he wanted to beat himself up right then and there if it was possible.

Steve raised his face from his hands and leaned on the bench. He slowly began to massage his temples for a self-induced migraine was beginning to form. He needed to think of a way to get the hell out of this place and find another fighter to challenge. But how he was going to do that, he had no idea. He still had his eyes closed when a certain melodious voice caught his attention.

"My my… What do we have here?"

Steve opened his eyes as his arms immediately went down to his sides. Subconsciously, his hands held the edge of the seat of the bench, preparing him to stand up for a fight. His upper body was bent forward and he could feel his adrenaline pumping through his veins. With the bad luck he was having, he was so ready for a fight.

Just when he was about to stand, his eyes widened in surprise. He slowly sat back down the bench dumbfounded as he stared at a figure of a woman standing by the fountain. He couldn't see her face mainly because she had her back to him and also because an expensive looking umbrella made of silk and white laces was covering his view. All he could see was her long, fair, well-toned legs and high-heeled white boots with dashes of red every now and then.

"What in the world…" Steve whispered as he narrowed his eyes and knitted his eyebrows.

Was his migraine finally attacking his brain? How could a woman like that wander around such an unknown and abandoned place when it was almost the middle of the night?

"I… am going crazy…" Steve mumbled as he closed his eyes and sighed. First he got himself lost and now he was hallucinating. Great. Just Perfect.

He made a clicking sound with his tongue as he opened his eyes again. He was surprised to see the same woman looking right at him with a confused gaze. She had already turned from her initial position by the fountain and was now facing him fully. Even though the umbrella was still open, it did nothing to obstruct his view of the pretty little lady in white standing right in front of him.

Steve had no idea what to do or say. He was wracking his brain for an explanation on what he was seeing, or better yet, imagining; but to no avail.

Steve knitted his eyebrows in deep thought. He certainly wasn't a drug addict. Heck, the only medicine he ever touched was cough medicine and he even did everything in his power just so he could to refrain from taking that horribly disgusting, bitter liquid – "goo" as he used to call it – which was, in his opinion, a pathetic excuse for a medicine.

Also, he certainly wasn't mentally ill. If he was, then all the freaking medical examinations he had to go through when he entered the world of boxing should have at least showed some sort of results on that.

He also couldn't remember eating or drinking anything that could cause him to hallucinate. He drank on a few occasions but he never really was a fan of liquor. And besides, the last time he drank any alcohol was about a week before he came to Japan for the tournament. He was also very keen on not having any type of alcoholic beverages during the tournament. His tolerance wasn't as great as the Paul or the red-haired Korean after all.

So why? Why in the world was he hallucinating?

Steve eyed the lady in white yet again. Maybe he wasn't hallucinating. Maybe she was a ghost? That would explain a lot of things. After all, he read on a few books that ghosts usually wandered around abandoned places or places that had certain significances for them during their life on Earth.

Steve glanced around the Sakura tree infested park then back to the lady in white. This place seemed to suite her all too well.

"Um… Excuse me sir?"

Steve snapped out of his thoughts to look at the lady now standing just a few feet away from him. Since he was too busy trying to diagnose what was wrong with his brain, he failed to notice the pretty girl walk towards him.

"Are you alright?" The pretty lady asked in slight amusement as she smiled.

Steve couldn't remember reading anything about ghosts that said they smiled or they showed different emotions such as amusement. Ghosts who haunt certain places usually hold grudges against something or someone and they usually seek something before they can truly rest in peace. They also usually drive people away or ask them, more like force them, to help them achieve what they want. However, this lady, on the other hand, didn't seem to show any signs of being a ghost.

Steve slowly stood up and hung his head low as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Uh… Um… Yeah…"

He heard the girl in white giggle.

He raised his head and placed his hands in his pocket. He simply stared at the adorable sight right before his eyes. The pretty lady in white had the back of her free hand in front of her mouth as she giggled while the other simply clutched the umbrella. Cherry Blossoms were falling all around her as if she was some goddess that came from heavens.

When the lady in white stopped laughing, she met his eyes once more. Steve couldn't help but look away and he mentally punched himself for it. _"What the hell am I doing?"_

This caused the lady in white to smile.

"There are only a few good looking fighters in this tournament you know." The lady in white began.

"And I'm glad I am able to run into one." She finished.

Steve had no idea what to do or say in reply to the lady's comment. After all, he never really was a ladies' man and he never really was good in dealing with girls; so he decided to change the topic.

"Um… Are you lost miss?"

His reply made the lady in white giggle yet again.

"Cute and funny…" The lady replied.

Steve knitted his eyebrows. He didn't remember saying anything funny.

"Um… Seriously miss, are you lost? Because if you are, I guess I can help you get home. This place isn't safe." Steve stated seriously, forgetting for a moment that he too was lost, only to be met by another set of laughs from the lady in white.

"Cute, funny and a gentleman… I think I hit the jackpot…" The lady replied.

Steve was about to question the woman's sanity but then he stopped when he remember what the lady in white told him.

"_There are only a few good looking fighters in this tournament you know… And I'm glad I am able to run into one…"_

Steve's eyes rose in understanding and disbelief. _"Did she say tournament?"_

"You're… A fighter in the tournament as well?"

The lady in white smiled.

"Now you're getting somewhere…"

Steve's mouth opened a bit in surprise. That would certainly explain everything. He wasn't crazy after all. But why would a lady such as herself join a brutally dangerous tournament such as this one?

"I…" Steve began but he really had no idea what else to say.

The lady in white giggled and then bowed politely.

"Emily Rochefort. Pleased to meet you, sir."

Steve returned the bow in an equally polite manner.

"Steve Fox. The pleasure is mine."

Lili looked at the British gentleman with amusement. Who knew that someone with such good manners existed in tournaments like these?

Lili brought her umbrella down, folded it neatly then tied it. She walked over to one of the many Sakura trees and leaned her umbrella on it.

Steve felt like he was placed under some spell because he couldn't help but be enraptured with every move the beautiful lady in white made.

Lili turned around and smiled at Steve.

"Let's see if you're as good as your looks…"

Steve's eyes widened as he watched the lady in white take up a fighting stance. He immediately raised his hands up in the air in defeat.

"H-Hey! Wait…" Steve immediately said.

Lili knitted her eyebrows.

"What?"

Steve scratched the back of his head as he tried to look for the right words. He didn't want to make it sound like he was insulting her or anything.

"I… I just…"

"What?" Lili asked impatiently.

"It's just that… It's just that I…"

Lili raised one of her eyebrows as she dropped her fighting stance for a while to place her right hand on her hip. "Well?"

"I just… don't fight girls, okay?" Steve replied as he placed his hands on his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. He was looking at the floor first then turned his head to look at the Lili apologetically.

Lili narrowed her eyes in slight anger. She was just about to say something but Steve cut her off.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Steve raised his hands up in the air in defeat once again.

"I wasn't trying to insult you or anything!" Steve paused to inspect Lili's reaction. Gladly, she calmed down.

"I just… I don't want to hit a woman okay? I just don't... It's just… Wrong…" Steve continued.

He saw her sigh but her eyes showed amusement.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, sir, but you join this tournament open for practically anyone, man or woman, and yet you have this little principle wherein you don't want to hit the opposite sex? How do you fair against women then?"

"Well…" Steve began. He was thinking of a good answer to such a good question.

"When I can avoid a fight with women, I do so... By all means… If I really can't, then that's when I really have no choice but to fight."

Lili smirked as she assumed her fighting stance one more time.

Steve's eyes rose in surprise.

"What are you-?"

"I'm giving no choice but to fight."

* * *

(After countless minutes, all courtesy was lost.)

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Lili angrily yelled in between gasps. She was tired of trying to get the British boxer to actually engage in a fight with her.

"How many times do I have to tell you woman? I don't want to fight you!" Steve yelled in reply, equally angry.

Steve and Lili were exhausted; the former because of constantly evading and the latter because of constantly attacking.

"Would you just fight me already?" Lili paused for a moment from bombarding the World Champion with attacks, which he successfully evaded once again.

Lili stomped her right foot angrily on the ground as she balled her hands into fists in irritation.

"I just told you! I don't want to fight you!" Steve replied yet again as he chopped his right hand through the air in frustration. She was really persistent, he'll give her that. But she was really starting to get on his nerves. He's already been hit a few times by some of her attacks and he was really being tempted to get back at her. Unfortunately for him, his chivalry wasn't allowing him to.

"Ha! How long can you withstand my attacks? You're not even fighting at all! Joining this tournament with principles such as chivalry! You make me laugh!" Lili challenged as she swung her hands into the air for dramatic effect. She was now laughing at the British boxer with the back of her right hand in front of her mouth.

Steve made a clicking sound with his tongue then gritted his teeth in anger. Not only was his pride being injured but his chivalry was being mocked as well.

"_I can't believe this immature little brat right in front of me was the woman I saw just a few minutes ago!"_

Steve balled his hands into fists still trying to resist the urge to take up his stance and beat the living crap out of the spoiled, rich looking kid right in front of him.

All of a sudden, Lili launched herself at him again throwing in a few punches, kicks, somersaults and a whole lot other moves that required so much grace and poise.

Steve was left with no choice but to evade her attacks yet again. Even though she was the brattiest woman, scratch that, brattiest GIRL he's ever met, she was still a member of the opposite sex and he stood by his beliefs that hitting the opposite sex was ethically wrong.

Steve sighed. Right now he wished he wasn't raised in such a good way so that he wouldn't feel any remorse whatsoever if he ever did hit a woman. With his current state right now and with the values nurtured in him for years, if he did so much as lay one finger on a woman, his guilt would forever crush him and would even probably lead to his inevitable death due to depression. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. But he'd forever regret it for his entire existence. That was for sure.

Steve tried to ease his anger and frustration by just TRYING to imagine himself beating the crap out of the snobbish brat in front of him, but to no avail. Even just the thought of beating a woman up made him shudder. Due to that thought, Steve got distracted for a while and was hit by one of Lili's signature moves - the spine shutter.

Steve flew a few feet away and crumpled on the ground as he moaned in pain. What did he ever do to deserve this? They say "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" but he never did anything to hurt a woman intentionally in anyway. Sure he had a few break-ups with a few women over the years but he never treated them wrongly. So why was he being punished like this?

Steve rose up on his feet angrily. He was about to shout at the spoiled little brat but he immediately stopped when he saw her on the ground, clutching her right ankle in pain. He smirked a little. He was about to tell her that she got what she deserved but all anger and frustration flushed out of Steve's system when he saw tears forming on the eyes of the lady in white. She looked so helpless and hurt that he couldn't even bring himself to tease her about anything.

Steve sighed. _"Me and my chivalry…"_

He slowly walked towards the beautiful lady in white. She was trying to hold back her tears as she clutched her ankle. When she saw Steve approach her, she immediately closed her eyes and anticipated an attack. It was so quiet that only the wind's blow and her held back sobs could be heard. After a few moments of waiting, Lili slowly opened her eyes.

The attacks never came.

When her eyes were fully opened, she saw the British boxer kneeling down in front of her and inspecting the ankle she was clutching. She reflexively flinched backwards causing the pain in her ankle to sharpen. She held back a whimper as one of her eyes closed shut.

"Don't move." Steve ordered slightly annoyed as he looked at Lili in the eyes. "I won't hurt you."

Lili glared back and was about to lash out but Steve immediately cut her off.

"I promise."

Lili's glare slowly diminished each minute she stared into the World Champion's eyes. They were so sincere, assuring and calming. Her smoky gray eyes seemed dull and lifeless when compared to his azure ones. They were as clear and vibrant as the ocean with specs of gray and green every now and then. Beautiful.

Lili tore her eyes away from the British gentleman and focused on anywhere but him.

Steve sighed due to the lack of response from the aristocratic beauty. He cleared his throat to catch her attention once more.

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

Lili narrowed her eyes at him in reply. Now finally able to hold her ground against the British boxer, she raised the tip of her nose up in the air in a standoffish manner only the likes of her could pull off.

"I'm FINE. Thank you."

Lili stood up rather abruptly causing her to slightly lose her balance. Steve held his hands out to try and steady her but they were immediately swatted away.

"I said. I'm FINE." Lili stated firmly as she turned around and limped towards a nearby bench.

Steve, not able to hold on any longer, clenched his fists and did a few of his signature moves in the air, wishing that somehow, someway, he could do those to the egotistical brat limping away from him.

Lili, hearing swift movements behind her, immediately snapped her head back. However, Steve was quick to hide his sudden outburst. She narrowed her eyes at him as she slowly turned to face him. He had his hands were in his pockets and he was looking at nothing in particular. But one thing was obvious: he was avoiding her gaze.

"I should have expected less from you." Lili accused as she folded her hands in front of her chest.

Steve snapped his head towards the owner of the mocking voice.

"What?"

"The very moment I turn my back on you, you try to sneak up on me!"

Steve was at a loss for words. How dare she accuse him of cheating in a fight?

"Excuse me?"

"Admit it!"

Steve was near his boiling point.

"Look miss. I don't need to do any form of cheating to beat you! If I wanted to, our fight would have ended with your face flat on the floor in just three minutes max!"

Steve watched as Lili's face rapidly turned red with anger.

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me!"

"FINE! Prove it then you... you sleek-haired..." Lili paused to look him up and down looking for further flaws. "bulky..." Steve raised one eye at this.

Lili tried desperately to look for more flaws but she couldn't see anymore.

"Anything else your brattiness?" Steve teased.

Lili huffed as she opened and closed her mouth. Realizing that it was a lost cause, she turned her back once more and made her way to the bench whispering profanities and other colorful words causing Steve to crack a goofy grin. He won! He actually won against her! Well, not in a real, physical fight or martial arts kind of competition; but he actually beat her! He ACTUALLY got her to shut up!

Lili carefully lowered herself on the bench as she winced. She inspected her injured ankle flinching every now and then. She must've been in too many fights already. She mentally counted the number of matches she's had. This was only her sixth this day. Usually she could withstand more than that. She frowned. Was she getting weaker? She paused to do some introspection.

No. She's definitely gotten better ever since she entered the tournament. Perhaps... Perhaps the opponents she fought in the tournament really were at a different level compared to those she normally fought with. Perhaps she didn't really notice how much fighting such skilled individuals took a toll on her stamina.

Lili was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't sense Steve walk towards her. She only became aware of his presence when she felt the wooden bench creak. She slowly turned her head and glared at the source of the sudden weight shift. As if she was looking in a mirror, the British boxer imitated her every move, only he wasn't glaring at her. He simply looked at her tiredly.

A staring contest commenced and neither was willing to give up. The aristocratic lady wanted the self-proclaimed 'gentleman' to go sit on another bench and leave her alone while the British boxer wanted to get a certain message through to the snobbish brat. Minutes passed and the World Champion eventually lost the silent war.

Steve turned his head away as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Aren't you going to do something about that ankle?"

Lili turned her head away with her nose pointed up in the air in pride.

"What do you care?"

Steve ignored her. If he would allow himself to be affected by everything the girl did and said, he really wouldn't be able to hold back punching the living day lights out of her. She just better thank her lucky stars that she was born this pretty. Her looks were her perfect self-preservation weapons. They made her seem defenseless and fragile - as if one single punch would break her completely. That's why he couldn't bring himself to drop even just one, single power-infused finger on her.

"Do you even have the slightest idea of first aid?"

"Don't YOU even have the slightest idea of manners? This is none of your business mister. So stop." Lili ordered as she tried to hide her ankle from his view when she saw him scrutinizing it.

Steve responded by simply looking her in the eyes. "I don't think 's broken. It's most probably just sprained. Have you ever even had a sprained ankle before?" Steve asked suspiciously.

Lili folded her arms in front of her chest as she raised a perfectly angled eye brow. She really didn't care about whatever he had to say. Unfortunately, the feeling was mutual. Steve simply ignored her vicious look and continued to ramble on about his knowledge of first aid.

"It's protocol that you perform rice."

"Rice?" Lili asked in confusion and irritation.

Steve resisted a smirk. Now he's got her attention.

Lili looked at Steve incredulously. "What do you mean by performing rice?" What in the world was this man talking about this time?

"I'm not talking about food. I meant R.I.C.E. Rest. Ice. Compress. Elevate." Steve explained.

Lili raised a questioning eye brow, urging Steve to continue.

"Rest. The meaning is obvious. Don't use your ankle." Steve paused as he pointed at her ankle.

Lili opened her mouth to mock Steve's so called R.I.C.E. tactic but Steve left her no room to do so.

"Ice. You need to apply something cold on it." Steve paused to glance around. "Though I have no idea where we can possibly get that around here."

"The there's Compress. A tight gauze or cloth needs to be wrapped around it." Steve paused once more to glance at her ankle before he shifted his gaze to her eyes.

"And lastly, elevate. It means exactly what it says. Elevate your ankle. That prevents further swelling."

Lili simply grunted. "And I'll believe this little R.I.C.E. of yours works why?"

Now it was Steve's turn to grunt. "It's not mine. It standard protocol - meaning it's known worldwide. It's the procedure done to treat sprained ankles. It's really just common sense." Steve paused to stop himself from saying something rather rude. _"Something you don't seem to have."_

"Whatever_._" Lili replied as she waved her hand in a dismissing manner. "I don't need your R.I.C.E. procedure. I heal rather quickly." She added with a hint of pride.

Steve fought a laugh. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn ya." He paused for emphasis. "Don't go complaining to me when it gets even more unbearably painful."

Lili ignored the Englishman's comments and simply concentrated on trying to forget about his presence. Or better yet, his entire existence. He'd leave her alone eventually. All she had to do was ignore him the whole time he was there with her. He'd get tired of annoying her sooner of later.

_One minute..._

_Ten minutes..._

_Twenty minutes..._

_Thirty minutes..._

Lili couldn't take it anymore. The silence was suffocating. Tension was heavy in the air. And he STILL wasn't leaving her!

Lili snapped her head towards the British boxer.

"Don't you have somewhere ELSE you need to go to?"

Steve didn't respond. He didn't even show any signs of acknowledgment that he heard her ask him a question. Lili made a clicking sound with her tongue.

"Excuse me? I believe I asked you a question."

Still, no response.

Lili's exhaled sharply. How dare he ignore her? She was about to snap at him again but was cut off when he immediately turned to look at her again.

"I said-"

"Oh... We're back to talking again?" Steve stated in a half innocent, half-mocking manner. "And we were doing such a good job ignoring each other." He resisted the urge to smirk when he saw her face turn red.

"Why don't you just leave? You obviously have nothing else to do around here."

Steve simply shrugged. "I like it here. And besides, it's not like YOU own the place." He turned his head towards her when he heard her giggle. He raised a questioning eye brow.

"Look mister. I know I am... a rather astonishing beauty; but to set things straight, even if you wait on me here, nothing will ever happen between us." Lili paused as she gave the confused gentleman as sympathetic smile. "You're just not my type."

Steve's mouth fell open. No words could describe how insulted he felt right that moment.

"I'm sorry. But do know that I feel very flattered-"

"Woah! Woah! Excuse me!" Steve stood up abruptly and head his hands in front of him to stop the egotistical brat from talking any further. "You thought that I... That I actually...?" Steve brought his hands down and turned his back on the lady giving him sympathetic looks. He was annoyed at first but his annoyance quickly turned into amusement. And before he knew it, he was laughing his heart out.

Lili raised a questioning eye brow. _"Perhaps it's his way of coping. How sad."_

When Steve was finally able to compose himself, he turned to meet Lili's expecting gaze. He had a goofy grin on as he spoke his two-word reply.

"You wish."

Now it was her mouth's turn to fall open at the insult. The British boxer laughed once more as he slowly sat down on the other side of the bench. "Oh this is hilarious." She heard him whisper to himself. Lili folded her arms as she looked at the amused blonde.

"Care to explain to me what's so funny?"

"You thought I liked you! THAT was funny!" The World Champion was grinning madly. He was too amused for words.

"What's so funny about that? It's true." Lili stated simply as she gazed at Steve challenging.

"And how, oh wise one, did you come up with that lame conclusion?"

Lili sat up straight and gave a proud grunt. She opened her mouth to reply but she stopped herself. She seemed deep in thought.

"Well?" Steve pursued.

Lili sighed as she turned away with the tip of her nose up in the air once again. "Forget it. No matter what I say, you'll only continue to deny it. But just so we're clear, I DON'T like you."

Steve grunted in reply. "Likewise. And I would really appreciate it if you would stop being so delusional."

Lili grunted as well. "As long as you stop being such a Denial King."

Steve opened his mouth to argue with her again but was cut off by the sound of a helicopter nearby. He turned his head towards the sound and before he knew it, a helicopter was making its landing. He raised his arm in front of his face to shield his eyes from the sudden burst of air. When the helicopter finally landed, out came a small thin man with grayish hair. He was followed by three muscular men in tuxedos. Steve was about to take on his fighting stance when he heard the old man call out a name.

"Ms. Lili!"

"Sebastian!"

Steve watched as the old man exasperatedly told Lili how worried he had been and how glad he was that he'd finally found her.

Sebastian immediately panicked when he saw his beloved mistress flinched when she moved her ankle.

"You're hurt!" Sebastian turned from Lili to Steve. "Was he responsible for this?" With a signal, the three muscular body guards formed a ring around the World Champion preparing for an attack. Steve's eyes widened at the accusation. "Hey!" He glanced at Lili only to see her smirk. _"This conniving little..."_

Well perhaps she could have her body guards beat him up. But then again, he was definitely a lot stronger than all of them combined. Although she hasn't seen the British boxer actually fight, something in her knew that they wouldn't stand a chance.

"Well, actually..." Lili paused. All eyes were on her. She couldn't help but smile.

"No Sebastian. He had nothing to do with it."

She saw Steve give her a look of surprise. He actually thought she was planning to have other people fight her battles? As if.

"Can I have a private moment with the gentleman here for a while?" Lili asked Sebastian. "I'll head on to the plane after."

Sebastian was hesitant at first but soon agreed to his mistresses wishes after further reassuring. Steve watched as the old man and the three huge body guards walk towards the helicopter, all the while giving him threatening looks. When the four were a good distance away, Steve turned around to glance at Lili. She was now on her feet; although it was obvious that she was leaning her body weight on her uninjured foot. He watched as she placed a hand over her hip and glare at him threateningly. He couldn't help but smirk. Even in her injured state, she still managed to project such a perfect aura of elegance and pride.

"Just so we're clear. Our match isn't over. The next time we meet, I'll defeat you for sure."

Steve raised his eye brows in surprise and amusement. She was still insisting on fighting him? He let out a tired sigh.

"What was that about?" Lili demanded slightly annoyed by his sighing. Was he looking down on her?

"Nothing." Steve placed his hands in his pockets. "Nothing at all." He turned around and walked away but he stopped when he heard her speak once more.

"Then it's a truce for now?"

He smirked at the hope in her voice. Was she really THAT keen on beating him? "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." He called out in reply without looking back. He simply raised his right arm in a wave and resumed walking.

"Then till next time..." Lili paused, slightly hesitant. Not soon after, two soft words escaped her lips. "Steve Fox."

Steve stopped on his tracks and turned around in surprise only to see Lili's back to him. She was already making her way towards the helicopter. He blinked. Did she just say his name? Or did he imagine it?

Steve stood there rooted on the spot as he watched the helicopter lift off and journey further into the night. When it was finally out of sight, Steve turned around and continued to walk.

"Till next time... Emily Rochefort." A smile found its way into his lips although he really had no idea why. Steve's new found happiness, however, didn't last long. His whole encounter with the aristocratic beauty had diverted him from his real problem.

He was right back where he started.

"Where the hell am I this time?"

He was lost. Again.

* * *

The end.

That's it! I edited it 'cause when I reread the initial version, I couldn't help but barf! GOD IT WAS ANNOYINGLY FLUFFY! So I just HAD to change it. I wrote it so many years ago so I guess with my maturity and newly encapsulated knowledge now, I know better.

STEVE FOX love LILI ROCHEFORT! :)

Let's promote their LOVE together! XD


End file.
